


Imperator Xixxle and Tristan's muscles.

by dwemerdick



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Dance Off, F/M, Fluff, Karl Marx - Freeform, Romance, leftist fan fiction, leftist!tristan legend, woke!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwemerdick/pseuds/dwemerdick
Summary: Tristan (a young handsome boi from Merkwürdighausen) falls deeply for the hotel manager whomst he just met.✊🏻😔
Relationships: Tristan Legend/Female Hotel Manager, Tristan Legend/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Imperator Xixxle and Tristan's muscles.

It was late at night, (y/n) was dancing her feet off in the saloon praying for Tristan, a handsome young boi from the town they lived in, would finally confess his deep love for her. When the radio played "creating a Sim" she couldn't control herself and just danced and danced and danced.

Tristan's P.O.V:  
I stepped into the saloon the wind and sand from the desert still in my hair and all over my shirt. It was really hot but also raining so my shirt was drenched and my defined muscles were definitely visible. I stroked my hair, some sand falling down on the floor while going to the lovely bartender, "a bottle of respect women juice love xoxo", I said. The bartender smiled at me (probably because I was that charming and handsome) and gave me my respect women juice . As I looked up I saw (y/n)... She looked beautiful just dancing like that and that phat ass 👀🍑. "mhh thicc", I thought but then quickly shaking my head. No! I can't be thinking like that she's a beautiful human being on the inside and outside and also very intelligent and a strong, independent woman. As a proud feminist those where really important qualities to me. I went upstairs because I wanted to talk to (y/n) so badly.

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

"Creating a sim" stopped playing and another song started. I went off the dance floor because I was exhausted.. I just danced to forget about my undeniable, deep feelings for Tristan Legende™.. I looked up and saw just him. I stared at him for what felt like hours until I finally managed to look away from his dead, horribly animated, 2d eyes and walked downstairs.

Tristan's P.O.V:

She disappeared way to quickly than for me to even try and speak to her. I drank the rest of my respect women juice and decided to go after (y/n) but before that I stopped some dude who was forcing himself on a drunk girl, being the woke handsome young man I am I obviously stepped in to protect her and then explain to the dude why this was never okay.  
Finally I was able to follow (y/n) so I asked the bartender if she knew where she went. "howdy sweetie I ain't sure but she said sum about the sun terrace I don't know maybe check it or whatevu".. "alright", I said "I hope shes okay with talking to me because obviously I won't force her #imwither also sis are you wearing one of Gavin mentors finest maentel?🤔 #lit🅱️oi.

Time Skip

I took the elevator to the sun terrace and there she was just standing under the moonlight which made her hair look even shinier and fuller than usual she looked absolutely gorgeous and invincible which didn't scare me since I'm not afraid of women they deserve equal rights and #blacklivesmatter. I began walking towards her but as soon as I tried to talk I heard a familiar sound...

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

Tristan walked up to me the moonlight dancing on his smooth, even, poorly detailed skin. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a familiar sound.. "Oh no not again..", we both said at the same time, "Imperator Xixxle smh".

"It is I! Imperator Xixxle!", "We know", I said. "But this time I brought backup!". "OH NO" I screamed. Tristan immediately stood in front of me "I know that you can protect yourself but I.. I-I'm not taking any chances because.. because I LOVE YOU uwu"... For a moment all I could do was stare.. "I-I love you too but this is not the time for that..!". "you're right" he said "ENOUGH!", screamed Xixxle "I challenge you to a Dance Off"..

Then Tristan took of his shirt and won. It was amazing.

THE END🅱️🍑💦✊🏻👌🏻


End file.
